


i might break you

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan runs his ass into the ground planning his first heist and Michael is fucking pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i might break you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Gta!verse where Ryan gets so caught up in work (like a heist) that he forgets about his physical health and ends up getting sick. Michael isn't too pleased.
> 
> [You can prompt me on tumblr here](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/ask).

Ryan’s first time planning a heist went about as well as it did for everyone in the crew the first time. It was just as fucking stressful as the first time you had sex, except that you could get people killed if you fucked it up, which made it infinitely worse than premature ejaculation.

Michael had experienced both, so he could say that with the utmost confidence.

It was a kind of ritual in the crew that each member plan a heist himself to get a real taste of things and since Ryan had now been with them for a year, it was his turn. Michael still had nightmares about the days leading up to his heist and that was _years_ ago, so he could only imagine what Ryan was going through right now.

It wasn’t like Ryan was a chatty cathy anyway, but he became all but mute as he worked diligently in the planning room, papers scattered all over the table, hunched over a laptop for hours at a time. Michael tried to engage him in conversation, offer to help in some small way, give him food or drinks, but Ryan blew him off most of the time, saying he needed to concentrate and didn’t have the time.

Michael had been having a difficult time lately denying his feelings for Ryan and seeing him persistently pound himself into the ground during the last couple of weeks was not easy. In fact, it was driving Michael a little fucking nuts.

When he was finally ready to tell Geoff that this was stupid, that Ryan was pushing himself too hard and was going to really get someone killed, Ryan announced that the heist was ready and it was time to put his plans into action. Michael gaped at him while he was going over the details, too busy staring at the dark circles under Ryan’s eyes and the way he kept coughing and nearly _falling over_ just from standing up for ten minutes consecutively.

But when the others asked if he needed to rest before the heist was underway, Ryan insisted he was fine and they needed to get it done before they missed their chance. If he didn’t look like he’d fold in two from it, Michael would’ve punched him in the damn face.

 

The heist went down fairly well, all in all. Despite his declining health, Ryan seemed completely in his element as they went to work and the only one who ended up injured was Gavin - to no one’s real surprise.

When they got back to the safe house, Ryan stepped about two feet into the door before collapsing into a heap in the entryway. Michael heaved an annoyed sigh as everyone else reacted like it was some huge surprise. He walked over and scooped the man off the floor, dragging him into a nearby bedroom and asking for water, cool washcloths, and some medicine.

He was quiet while he worked, tugging off most of Ryan’s clothes except his boxers and wifebeater and tucking him underneath the covers tightly. He gave him some medicine and placed a cool towel on his forehead, then proceeded to sit there and brush his hair back while he stared down at him like a fucking creepy fucker because when else would he ever get the chance? God, he was pathetic.

After a couple of hours of restless sleep, Ryan finally woke up for the first time, looking over at Michael in confusion. “Michael?”

“You’re a fucking dumbass,” Michael said by way of greeting.

“Uh… sorry?” Ryan said, blinking stupidly. Michael shook his head and offered Ryan a bottle of water which the other man accepted greedily, drinking nearly half of it before taking a breath. “What happened?”

“Well, you completely ignored every piece of advice I tried to give you while you planned this job. You didn’t eat, you didn’t sleep, you didn’t even consider for a second that in the state you were in, you could’ve gotten one of us _killed_ out there, but more importantly yourself.” In the back of his mind, Michael knew it was shitty to be going off on Ryan when he was still delirious, but he couldn’t help it. He was fucking _pissed_.

“You’re… you’re mad,” Ryan observed.

“No, Ryan, I’m bouncing off the fucking walls with how awesome it’s been to watch you run yourself into the ground and not give two fucking shits about what anyone says to you, especially considering we’ve all done this before, so we happen to fucking know a thing or two about how it all works.”

“So…” Ryan said slowly, like his brain was working overtime to process everything Michael was saying to him. “So you’re mad because I didn’t take your advice while I was planning the heist?”

Michael groaned and jumped off the bed, allowing himself to pace off his frustration and not to stare into those stupidly blue eyes that looked so damned tired he was surprised they weren’t clouded over more. “ _No_ , you goddamn fucking prick, that’s not why I’m mad. I’m mad because you’re like _this_ ,” he waved his arm to indicate Ryan’s prone body. “Because you overburdened yourself so much that you’re fucking exhausted, because you look like the fucking dead, because you probably _feel_ like it, because you’re sick and it pisses me the fuck off, okay? You’re the smartest guy that I know, Ryan, and you’re also the fucking dumbest - it’s unbelievable.”

Ryan was blinking at him, gaping, but Michael purposely didn’t look him in the face because he knew he’d just fold if he did and Ryan didn’t deserve that right now. He was a fucking prick for treating himself like trash and Michael wanted to make sure he understood that, even if it was a shitty time to bring it up.

“Okay, but - but the other guys do stupid shit all the time. I’ve never seen you… Michael, why are you so angry about this?” Ryan didn’t have a fucking clue. It was obvious enough that he thought of Michael as just another crew member, maybe a younger brother, probably just a damned kid. It stung, but it wasn’t surprising really.

“I’ll go get you some more medicine for your fever,” Michael replied hastily, retreating from the room as quickly as possible before he just blurted everything and made it worse for everyone. 

When he came back into the room with the medicine five minutes later, Ryan took it without complaint and didn’t ask anymore questions. He fell asleep a little while later and Michael stayed, watching him for a while before sitting down on the bed next to him and staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

Michael fell asleep at some point during his oblivious staring. He was woken some hours later in the middle of the night, his sight filling in slowly with the frame of Ryan’s face hovered over his own, blue eyes piercing down. “Jesus _fuck_ Ryan!” Michael startled, pushing against the other man’s chest and banging his head against the headboard behind him. “What the fuck are you doing, you psycho?”

“Sorry, I just… yeah, sorry,” Ryan replied, backing off to the other side of the bed.

“ _Sorry_? Were you trying to decide how to slit my fucking throat, dude, what the actual fuck, man?”

“No, I just - I figured out why you were so angry and I guess I was just… trying to figure out _why_.” Ryan wasn’t looking at him anymore, but Michael couldn’t stop his neck from nearly snapping to the side to face him at that.

“What? That didn’t even make fucking sense, dude. And anyway, it’s nothing, I was just pissed. I get pissed sometimes, it’s pretty normal,” Michael tried to downplay it as much as possible, his mind running a mile a minute as he tried to process Ryan’s reaction right now.

“Michael… it’s okay, y’know. I only meant… I’m not any good for you, y’know?” Ryan’s voice was quiet, but Michael heard every word clearly like it was screamed at him.

“Wait wait wait,” Michael sat up cross-legged and faced Ryan, looking thoroughly confused now. “You’re saying you know that I’m into you, but you don’t think _you’re_ good for _me_?”

Ryan finally looked over at him. “You _have_ met me, right?”

“Oh my god, you’re a fucking dumbass,” Michael sighed, throwing his hands in the air. “Like the dumbest, smartest mother fucker in the world, I swear to god.”

“I’m serious, Michael! I don’t want to hurt you; I’m fucked up and I can’t guarantee that-” Ryan was cut off by Michael leaning forward and kissing him, a nearly giddy bubble of happiness rising in his chest as they kissed for the first time.

And definitely not the last. When Michael finally pulled back he was breathless, but grinning. “I don’t want a fucking guarantee, you dipshit, I just want you.”


End file.
